In all kinds of ports, there is a general need to use a scanning inspection system to inspect an article in a container so as to ensure the safety of transporting an article. In order to inspect containers at each location flexibly and conveniently, currently there is a general use of a movable container inspection system.
In the prior art, two manners are normally used to effectuate movement of the inspection system. One manner is to use a universal truck chassis, so that a container inspection system is carried on a chassis vehicle, in order to achieve the mobility of the entire inspection system. Another manner is to use a track means, so that an inspection system is driven to move on a track, in order to achieve the mobility of the entire inspection system.
In the above two movement manners, the first manner may be limited by emission of the chassis vehicle, left rubber/right rudder as well as other relevant road regulations, and there is a need for an operator to perform steering control on a vehicle so as to effectuate movement of the entire inspection system. The second manner which is directed to satisfy the requirement of flexible movement makes it necessary to lay tracks of various paths, and moreover, it is limited as there is a need for use in a fixed site.
Further, for an intelligent and integrated port, there may be a substantial use of unmanned automated guided vehicle (Automated Guided Vehicle, referred to as AGV for short) system to effectuate container transport, so that a movable container inspection system as a link of a port makes it necessary for centralized management and control, and makes it necessary for effectuating unattended operation on an inspection system. However, such two existing current mobile inspection systems present a poor flexibility, and cannot achieve centralized control, so that it is difficult to meet the needs of current intelligent ports.